


It’s  the connection we cannot break

by tudou4646



Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: In the aftermath of the attack, Demetri found out Hawk liked to sleep, a lot. On top of him.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096610
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	It’s  the connection we cannot break

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fluffy, sleepy cuddle work!

It was a month after the Cobra Kai attack on Demetri and Hawk. Demetri was feeling much better, especially since he and Hawk had begun to date. Hawk’s concussion kept him from training with the rest of their friends but he would hang out around the dojo. Daniel would try to get him to do some light katas, but Hawk would quickly lose focus and wander off to watch Johnny drill the Miyagi-Dos and Eagle Fang students on spinning kicks. 

It was during this time that Demetri found out Hawk liked to sleep, a lot. On top of him. And it was actual sleep, not then the messing around kind cause Demetri refused to do anything while Eli still had a concussion. It was like Eli had a sixth sense of when Demetri was laying down and he’d suddenly appear and plop down on top of him. Didn’t matter when or where. That was also the one good thing about the attack: Hawk was less afraid of touching Demetri. 

The first time it happened was when Demetri managed to drag himself into the little indoor training area in the dojo. He was laying on the floor, exhausted, sweaty, and thirsty. A few moments later, Hawk appeared. He definitely wasn’t sweaty, but he look bored, and even more tired. 

“Hey Eli, how are you feeling? Need to go home?” Demetri asked, gaze checking over Hawk to make he wasn’t straining himself.

Hawk huffed, “I’m fine, Sensei LaRusso keeps trying me to do some dumb breathing exercises.”

Demetri laughed, “Yeah he’s big on that.”

Hawk was looking at Demetri with a look he couldn’t place. Then he suddenly was kneeling next to Demetri and then was on top of him, knocking the wind out of him with the sudden pressure.

“Uh Eli-what?” Demetri tried to say once he caught his breath.

“Shhhhh I’m sleepy...” Eli said, humor coloring his voice, but he settled a bit more comfortably, his head resting on Demetri’s chest and nuzzling (nuzzling!) under Demetri’s chin. 

It was only a few minutes later that Eli’s breath evened out and Demetri knew his boyfriend was asleep. He was beginning to drift off himself when Miguel, Sam, and some other students walked in. Demetri’s eyes opened to see them all have knowing grins in their faces.

“Don’t say a word,” Demetri said, his arm coming up to wrap around Eli’s back.

“Oh I’m not saying anything,” Miguel said but broke off with a quiet laugh. He held up his phone and snapped a picture.

Demetri sighed as the students snickered. 

~~~

Between training and school, Demetri and Hawk would hang out, build Demetri’s new Death Star, and read comics. The pair were currently laying on the bed, watching an old Dr. Who episode, with Hawk tucked into Demetri’s side. Demetri was carding his hand through Hawk’s hair, which was currently unstyled and soft, and making quiet comments on the show. Eli had been pretty quiet all day, which Demetri figured it was just that he was still recovering. When Demetri’s mom opened the door to check on them, she gave a gentle smile, happy her son had his friend back and they were doing better then ever.

That night, Demetri was dreaming that Eli was falling, calling out for him. But he couldn’t move, and couldn’t stop the screams of pain coming from his boyfriend. He was helpless and then he saw that Eli was no longer falling but on the ground. He was still, eyes open and mouth in a silent scream.

Demetri woke up suddenly his heart pounding while sitting up taking gulps of air. He looked over to see Eli, still sleeping, on his side facing the window. Demetri tried to take a deep breath and reached over to touch Eli’s shoulder, just to calm his racing thoughts. 

At this, Hawk stirred, rolling over, “Huh? Dem-“

Demetri cursed inwardly, but replied quietly, “Sorry, sorry I don’t mean to wake you...”

Hawk’s eyes were open now, looking more alert. He took a glance at Demetri, and Demetri assumed his face still had a panicked expression by the way he asked, “You okay?”

Demetri paused, unsure if he wanted to say it. He didn’t want to freak out Eli, or make it awkward. Hawk must’ve guessed as he moved to sit up. He hesitated a second before reaching and taking Demetri’s hand into his own. 

Demetri cleared his throat, “Well, I’m okay, I mean, now. But, I, uh...” He trailed off not sure what to say. 

“It’ll be better if you get it off your chest. At least that’s what Sensei LaRusso says. Just say it,” Eli said, and used his other hand to brush back Demetri’s sweaty hair.

“Okay, okay. Yeah. I just was having a nightmare.”

“Well I figured that by the way you looked so freaked,” Hawk said breaking off with a short, unsure laugh. “But you don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to-“ he broke off.

“Um,” Demetri swallowed, “Maybe later.”

Hawk nodded, “Okay.”

It was quiet then, the two boys sitting and thinking. Then Demetri decided he needed to say it out loud. He didn’t want to close Eli out. 

“I dreamed you were falling, and calling for help. But I couldn’t move, I couldn’t do anything. And yeah,” Demetri said. He didn’t want to say the last part. 

“Oh,” was all Hawk said. 

Demetri felt tired all at once. “Come on,” he said and began to lay back down. 

Hawk didn’t need any prompting before he followed suit, and was now laying practically on top of Demetri. He sighed.

“I’m sorry about your nightmare,” Eli whispered. His fingers were tracing a pattern on Demetri’s chest. He looked up at Demetri. 

“It’s not your fault,” Demetri said. He was looking down at Eli, and then leaned down a bit to place a kiss on his lips. “It’s not your fault,” he repeated.

Hawk’s eyes fluttered open, “Yeah yeah.” He then reached up to cup the back of Demetri’s neck to pull him down in a another kiss. 

Trading kisses with Eli was one of his new favorite things, Demetri had been thinking lately. He deepened the kiss and Hawk let him. After a bit, they pulled away. 

That and Eli sleeping on top of him or by his side. Also one of Demetri’s favorite things.

Hawk settled more comfortably to sleep, “Night, Dem.” 

“Night, Eli.” 

It didn’t take long for Hawk to fall asleep. Demetri wasn’t far behind, stroking Eli’s back while drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
